


Ryokuryuu Lessons

by RollZero



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Lessons, Married Couple, Teaching, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollZero/pseuds/RollZero
Summary: Series of Tumblr Prompts involving Jae-ha giving either Yona or his daughter Lina lessons be it kicking, jumping, etc. Requests welcome!





	1. Kicking Lessons Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yona attempts a kicking lesson with her husband

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> "You broke my nose!"   
> I kept tossing around ideas with this one, but then came up with an idea for one of Yona’s kicking lessons, hope you enjoy this drabble~ Takes place after 'Yes, I Do!' so Yona and Jae-ha have been married for like 2 weeks also if you want to see Yona's first kicking lesson it's in Crimson Emerald Rays ^^

“Higher Yona dear, you’ll never hit me at that rate.” Jae-ha chuckled as his wife just barely missed him with her kick. He quickly dodged another as she spun around to try and catch him off guard. “Ohhh you got close that time.” He praised.  
   
“You cheat using that leg of yours!” Yona huffed, puffing up her cheeks.  
   
“And if you can catch someone as fast as me you’ll be able to hit any target.” Jae-ha winked, moving in close to peak a kiss on her lips before dodging her next kick. “You insisted on lessons love so I’m merely just complying, you know I’m not really one for sparing.”  
   
“More like he uses it as an excuse to flirt.” Hak commented, eating one of Yoon’s rice balls while watching the couple. “Hey newly weds we can change partners if needed.”  
   
“I’m fine Hak I’ll get him!” Yona said with a determined look in her eyes.  
   
“Shouldn’t the princess be resting?” Kija asked with concern. “She is pregnant after all.”  
   
Yoon shrugged. “A little exercise will do her some good, as long as she doesn’t overdo it. She’s only about four months along and the healer in Xing said as long as she doesn’t do anything crazy her sparing would be safe.”  
   
“The miss and Ryokuryuu are so cute having their first fight as a married couple.” Zeno laughed.  
   
“… I thought Jae-ha was teaching Yona not fighting her?” Shin-ah tilted his head.  
   
“ _Pukkuuyyyuu_!!” Ao purred, watching the princess attempt kicking her dragon again.  
   
“They’re not really fighting Shin-ah, Jae-ha’s just trying to help Yona prefect her kicks.” Yoon explained. “Zeno’s just trying to be funny.” He rolled his eyes.  
   
Jae-ha smirked as he leapt up into the air, making Yona struggle as she searched around for him. “Oh come on! That’s not fair Jae-ha!” she knew he was hiding in the trees somewhere.  
   
“Princess you’re wide open-“ Hak warned, but Jae-ha came out of the tree and snatched up Yona into his arms from behind.  
   
“ ** _Gotcha_**!” Jae-ha teased, kissing her temple. “Looks like I win this round, Yona dearest.” He hummed, finding her lips and kissing her tenderly. “So how about we move onto some more interesting exercises?” he purred, rubbing her stomach. “That is if the little one will let you relax.”  
   
Yona fumed at that, blushing though when he kissed her, she swore it was impossible to stay angry or frustrated at her husband with how charming he was _. “You still cheated.”_ She grumbled.  
   
“I’m just using my skills at my disposal, my love.” Jae-ha hummed, letting her go.  
   
_“H-Hu-husband…”_ Yona bit her lip, still struggling with calling him that. She turned to look at him pitifully with her violet eyes. “I….”  
   
Jae-ha smiled, leaning in closer. “Yes my darling?” he couldn’t help thinking how cute she was when she was flustered like this, so stubborn to be stronger that she insisted on training even when she was already so skilled. It made his heart flutter how his wife had grown over their course of time together.  
   
“…. Now you’re the one open.” Yona mumbled, and gave a quick spinning kick that he didn’t get a chance to dodge and her foot collided right into his face. “ ** _AH! JAE-HA!_** ” she gasped when he fell back, blood trickling down his nostrils.  
   
“Nice one princess.” Hak cheered, clapping his hands.  
   
“Ahhh I don’t think she meant to do that.” Kija said.  
   
“Well if Jae-ha wasn’t so busy flustering his wife he would have blocked it properly.” Yoon commented.  
   
_“Ooowwww….”_ Jae-ha held a hand over his nose, trying to stop the nosebleed. “You broke my nose!” he laughed despite the pain.  
   
“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Yona whimpered, pulling out a cloth she had in her dress to wipe up the blood. “I didn’t mean to! I was aiming for your chest and I went too high that time! I’m so sor-“ she was cut off when Jae-ha yanked her down by her hand for a deep kiss, his tongue tracing her lip as he purred hungrily against her lips.  
   
“You were so sexy there Yona love, and you got me.” Jae-ha purred, his hand caressing hers as he held it, his free hand tracing her spine as he kissed her. “Ooohhh darling you’re just amazing, using your charm to lower my defenses so I’d be open, so clever…”  
   
“J-Jae-ha you’re still bleeding!” Yona whimpered, trying to pull out of the kiss to clean up the blood some more, blushing madly at his reaction.  
   
“Mmmm I guess so, but it’s such a lovely pain…” Jae-ha hummed, kissing at her neck now.  
   
“If you two get blood on your clothes YOU guys are washing it out.” Yoon warned, looking irritated.  
   
“Only a pervert would get a turn on from a bloody nose.” Hak rolled his eyes. “… Now that I think about it he did that with me one time too…” he shivered from the memory.  
   
Yona blushed worse as Jae-ha was kissing anywhere on her face he could, not staying still so she could clean up the rest of the blood. “J-Jae-ha please! E-everyone is watching a-and….”  
   
“ _Mmmm so?_ We’re married now love let them watch.” Jae-ha hummed against her throat, still kissing her. He toyed with the wedding ring on her finger of the hand he held, his free hand caressing her favorite spots on her sides and back to make her moan. “I have to reward you for a lesson well done after all….”  
   
Yona shoved her hands onto his face, pushing him a bit away. “ _H-h-h-husband_ …. Please. **_Stop_**. W-we’ll continue l-later…. In the tent.” She whispered, blushing like a fireball now.  
   
Jae-ha sighed, reluctantly releasing her. “Alright, alright.” He then grinned. “It’s a date then.”


	2. Lina's Jumping Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae-ha gives his daughter Lina some jumping lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted originally on tumblr as a free-write, so some errors might be in this one as it was written quickly XD This was also posted in Baby Ryokuryuu but I wanted all the 'lessons' to be put together into one collection

“Now where did those two go off?” Yona scowled as she searched the camp for her husband and daughter, Yoon was nearly done with supper and they had run off. But that’s when she heard whimpering just a bit away from the tents by the pond.  
   
“I can’t do it daddy! How do you get so high so easily?” a young female voice sobbed.  
   
“Well daddy’s had a lot longer to practice at this, little one.” The elder Ryokuryuu chuckled.  
   
As Yona peered around the corner she caught sight of Jae-ha bending down next to their five year old child.  
   
“You’re only just starting to come into your powers sweetie, your dragon leg needs some time to mature.” Jae-ha chuckled. “Before I know it, you’ll be asking me for lessons how to kick mean bandit’s heads in like mommy does.”  
   
“But mommy’s so cool when she does that!” Lina protested, huffing as she crossed her arms. “I wanna make the bad men pay just like you, mommy, Uncle Hak and Uncle Kija do!”  
   
“Yes, yes she is.” Jae-ha smiled, petting his daughter on the head. “But we can’t have you in danger or you’ll make mommy worry, you don’t want that right? First we need to perfect your jumping. Let’s try to get up that tree to get some apples ok?” he pointed to a slightly high tree but it would be nothing for the Ryokuryuu normally to do, but their little daughter had only just started jumping higher so it would be a good test. “First bend your legs like this.” He helped position her into a crouch. “And then jump with all your strength into the air, but grab a branch to break your fall or else it can hurt when you land, especially if you don’t land on your dragon leg.” He instructed.  
   
“Right, here goes!” Lina leapt into the air but only made it halfway to the branch, missing as Jae-ha quickly jumped behind and caught her midair as she fell.  
   
“Too soon sweetie, and you have to lead with your dragon leg, that’s the one that makes it so you can jump.” He explained as they landed. He gave her a kiss on the forehead while putting her down. “Try again.”  
   
“Ok, I’m going to do this!” Lina said stubbornly, making a face that reminded her father of Yona so much it made him laugh. “Daddy! Are you making fun of me?!” she snapped.  
   
“No, no, not at all precious.” Jae-ha chuckled, petting her on the head and ruffling her green and red hair. “You just look a lot like mommy right now, and just as beautiful. Mommy didn’t start out strong either you know, in fact she was a weak little girl that cried a lot when she was scared when we first met.”  
   
“Really?” the little Ryokuryuu was obviously curious.  
   
“Yep, but she stubbornly refused help when everyone wanted to stop her from doing dangerous things. When mommy wanted something she made herself learn how to do it and wanted to become stronger.” Jae-ha mused, looking dreamy just recalling those days. “So just keep on trying and one day you’ll be just as awesome as mommy is, and just as beautiful and stubborn! Just be careful because mommy’s so stubborn she nearly got herself hurt very badly sometimes trying to do things all by herself insisting on protecting us when she didn’t need to.”  
   
“Says the stubborn dragon that got himself hurt many times protecting Zeno when he told him not to.” Yona stepped into their conversation, chuckling to herself. “Besides I thought that’s why you came along, husband?” she teased. “Because my stubbornness and determination to become stronger was interesting.”  
   
Jae-ha smiled and strolled over to his wife to give her a hug. “Of course it is, Yona-chan. But you must admit our whole group, especially Grandmother Yoon would have a heart attack if our darling daughter picked up your knack for getting into trouble and stubbornness to do things herself.”  
   
“I’m not the reason she has a dragon leg that can carry her into said trouble.” Yona pursed her lips into a pout. “And if anyone has a knack for getting into trouble and overprotective it’s you, Big Brother Ryokuryuu.” She teased as she kissed his cheek.  
   
“So we make a dangerous combination.” Jae-ha conceded, leaning in to catch her lips in a quick kiss. “And a lovely one at that….”  
   
Lina giggled as she watched her parents always be so affectionate with each other. “Daddy! Mommy!” she called from up in the tree, eating one of the apples. “Look I did it!” she had tried again while they were too busy with each other.  
   
“That’s my girl!” Jae-ha released Yona to extend his arms and catch Lina as she leapt from the tree back down. He swung her around and hugged his daughter tightly as he kissed her cheek. “See? You’ll be a natural beautiful Ryokuryuu that soars through the sky in no time!”  
   
“Just like you daddy?” Lina asked, brightly smiling as she said that.  
   
“Even more beautiful than myself, because you have your lovely mother mixed in there with you.” The Green Dragon smiled, holding his little girl in one arm while snaking another around his redheaded wife. “I take it Yoon is ready with dinner?”  
   
“That’s why I came to find you two.” Yona chuckled.  
   
“Daddy can you take us there in one jump right?” Lina asked with pleading eyes. “I want a ride in the wind!”  
   
“What am I, a horse?” Jae-ha sighed and rolled his eyes, he never could deny his daughter when she made that face.  
   
“Please daddy?” Lina asked once again, batting her innocent eyes.  
   
“Yes daddy, can we please?” Yona was giggling as she added to this. “After all Lina needs some pointers on her jumps right?”  
   
“Ah Yona Dear you know I’m always eager to give either of my favorite girls a ride.” Jae-ha chuckled, shaking his head. “As if I can deny either of you, pulling at my heart strings like this.” He then lifted Yona into his arms bridal style while allowing Lina to hold onto his neck and sling around his back before taking a mighty leap into the air. “Hold on tight girls!”  
   
“Weeeeeee!!!!!” Lina cheered as they soared into the air. “We’re so high! And I can smell the sea from here! It’s great!”  
   
“As you said, Ryokuryuu just can’t keep their feet on the ground.” Yona giggled.  
   
“Guess that just proves she takes after me I suppose.” Jae-ha conceded, smiling as they landed back at camp and placing the girls down. “Now, let’s join the rest of our family shall we?”


	3. Lessons in the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae-ha teaches Lina how to fly in the sky as the beautiful Ryokuryuu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for ZenoObsessed! Jae-ha teaching his daughter how to fly for the first time! ^^ I’m going to enjoy drabbling this for sure any excuse to write little Lina! On a side note she’s about 6 years old here, and thanks for the ideas of what Lina calls Hak and Kija!

“Watch me, Uncle Dark Dragon!” Lina cried as she leapt up into the nearby tree and plucked a few apples for them both. Luckily with Jae-ha’s lessons she had learned overtime how to land from her high jumps without smashing into people or other trees. She was really getting used to jumping high now and loved to show off to her uncles. “See? We can get a whole bunch of these for Grandma Yoon to make for dinner!” she exclaimed while eating one of the apples.  
   
“I’m sure he’ll love it.” Hak chuckled as he pet the child on the head. “And your mother’s going to be proud of you for helping out.”  
   
“Yona dear is always proud of our little one.” Jae-ha chuckled as he approached them, smiling as he had seen his daughter gathering the apples. “It seems you’ve been practicing some more with your jumps, Lina-chan.”  
   
“ **Daddy!** ” Lina cried, leaping over to her father and hugging him right away. “Daddy I can jump over the trees now! Ask Uncle Dark Dragon!”  
   
“It’s true Droopy Eyes, she’s going to be flying over our heads soon.” Hak chuckled. “You weren’t kidding when you said Green Dragons can’t stay on the ground.”  
   
“Uncle White Snake said I shouldn’t rush my powers or flaunt them around.” Lina pursed her lips into a frown. “But Uncle Hermit said that it’s normal for me to grow into my powers and get sudden bursts like this, besides Uncle Shin-ah was watching me the other day to make sure I didn’t hurt anybody.”  
   
Jae-ha chuckled at the slew of nicknames his daughter used for his dragon brothers, all taught to her by the Thunder Beast himself. “Your Uncle Kija is just worried you’ll hurt yourself or someone will see you and mistake you for a bird and try to shoot you out of the air, sweetie.” He reasoned.  
   
“With my hair?” Lina protested, flipping on of her pigtails that allowed the red highlights beam with the sun’s rays. “There’s no red and green birds about here daddy, besides I can move too fast for them to see me!” she beamed with pride.  
   
“Not if you’re flying my dear, as it’s merely jumping very high so it’s a long way down.” Jae-ha pointed out. “Remember how you can see the sky for a while on papa’s back?”  
   
“When can I jump like that daddy?” Lina asked. “Uncle Dark Dragon says he loved flying on your back but you complain he’s too heavy and he doesn’t wanna hurt you, I wanna take him into the sky one day!”  
   
Jae-ha smiled wide at that, cuddling his little girl while he spoke. “Awwww Hak, I had no idea you cared about big brother so much! You’re making my heart melt!”  
   
_“… She sure has her father’s big mouth…”_ Hak grumbled a bit, looking embarrassed she brought that up.  
   
“Well then Lina dear, would you like to test with daddy how high you can jump?” Jae-ha offered. “You remember how I told you to land safely from your jumps, right?”  
   
Lina nodded eagerly. “Can you show me one more time before I try?”  
   
“You just want me to carry you into the sky.” Jae-ha chuckled, bending his knees before winking to Hak. “Be sure to watch us, Hak. Lina-chan needs someone to rank her performance.”  
   
“She already beats you with grace in those jumps, you flying monster.” Hak remarked.  
   
“Well she should, after all she has Yona-chan’s blood in her.” Jae-ha chuckled, taking a quick leap into the air past the trees. “Try to go with the wind dear it’ll help boost you up better, also the trees make it easier to stay into the air, like this.” He extended his right leg and landed on a tree branch but quickly jumped off it back into the air. “But don’t linger on your jump for too long, the further high up you fall back down from the more force your leg will take when you land. And always, always land on your dragon leg sweetie, your human leg cannot take landings from up here.”  
   
“Right… I remember daddy.” Lina made a face as she recalled the time she mixed up and landed on her human leg when jumping out of a tree… And how much it hurt along with Yoon growling at her to be more careful. “I don’t want Grandma Yoon to yell at me again.”  
   
“None of us want that.” Jae-ha chuckled at her point, landing on the ground and placing his child down. “Now you give it a try, I’ll follow close behind.”  
   
“Ok daddy… Here goes!” Lina crouched for a moment before springing into the air, but she only made it to the top of the tree, she grabbed a branch before gravity pulled her back to the ground. Lifting herself up stubbornly to get some footing on the branch she jumped into the air again, this time surprised as her red and green pigtails flew up in the wind as she saw the clear sky and the ocean far away. “Wow!” she cried, surprised to see how high she got on her own but realized a bit too late how fast she was coming down with nothing nearby to land on except the ground below, and she was approaching that too fast. “Oh no!” she shut her eyes afraid until she felt something catch her and bring her back into the air. “D-daddy!” she cried, clinging to her father.  
   
“You’re so determined, just like mommy.” Jae-ha chuckled and shook his head. “You almost had it but panicked back there. The wind can really get you when you’re higher up, not to mention the distance you’re falling from. Remember you have to lead with your dragon leg ready to land at anytime dear, bend your human leg back so you don’t mistake them in the heat of the moment. Like how daddy is right now.” He pointed out, he was jumping with only his right leg between the trees while his left was kept up, bent at the knee so that his foot didn’t even touch the ground when he landed.  
   
“Try again, I know you’re nervous with me following you but it’s just to make sure you’re safe Lina-chan.” Jae-ha explained as he released her. “Tell you what, jump with all your might that way.” He pointed ahead a bit, the area was covered with quite a few trees. “The trees can break your fall if you lose control again.”  
   
“Ok… I’ll do it daddy!” Lina said with a stubborn look that made her father laugh as she looked just like Yona whenever she did it. “Here goes!” she leapt with all her strength, this time going just a bit above the trees and she shivered when she felt the wind resistance again, but she listened to her father’s warning and turned in the direction of the wind and landed on one branch of the trees but it snapped! She had lingered there too long and the force of her landing on it was too much, she came tumbling down… But she didn’t hit the ground as she was caught, she whimpered figuring her father caught her again from being close behind but blinked when she opened her eyes. “Uncle Dark Dragon!”  
   
“You hesitated there, but you almost had it.” The Lightning Beast said with an encouraging smile. “Hey you getting slow or something Droopy Eyes?” he scolded when the elder Green Dragon landed next to him.  
   
“I saw her sweet uncle was ready to rescue her so why should I rob you of your job?” Jae-ha chuckled. “After all you always tell Yona dear you’ll protect them both, even though they’re both stubborn and insist they’re fine.”  
   
Hak rolled his eyes at that. “Don’t remind me, and it’s not my fault your wife has a knack for getting into trouble. The princess never slows down even when she’s pregnant.” He sighed, shaking his head. “It was a wonder Lina was born alright, how the heck do you think this next kid is going to be ok?”  
   
Jae-ha shrugged, wrapping an arm around the Thunder Beast. “If Yona dear was going to miscarry she would have during the time she was pregnant with little Lina, and she turned out adorable, didn’t she?” he leaned in to kiss his daughter on the forehead. “Your little brother or sister is going to be just as darling and Uncle Hak will insist on protecting them as well.”  
   
“Will my brother or sister have my leg too daddy?” Lina asked, ever so curious.  
   
Hak and Jae-ha exchanged a glance with each other, not sure how to explain it to the small child but Jae-ha spoke first. “That’s something special only you’ll get for now, little one. The dragon gods don’t like too many of us running around at once after all, so only when you have adorable children of your own will it pass on again.” He smiled and poked her nose. “So your little sibling is going to be jealous of you, so as big sister you need to learn how to help take them to the sky right? That way they can enjoy what they don’t have as you share your ability, just like how mommy loves it when daddy takes her to the sky, right? Uncle Hak here even said how he wishes he could fly like daddy does.”  
   
“Well it would be useful.” Hak shrugged. “Your sibling might feel a bit out of place not having that leg like you do.”  
   
“But just like Uncle Hak, he doesn’t have any special abilities but as you know he’s one of us dragons all the same.” Jae-ha said with smile, hugging Hak closer. “Though your mother and Grandmother Yoon might argue that with all the things he’s done over the years, and kept up with me and Uncle Kija…”  
   
“Ok daddy! Then I want to practice some more!” Lina leapt out of Hak’s arms and turned to them with a smile. “I wanna make sure I can jump really high and fly so when my baby brother or sister want to fly I can take them anywhere just like you do for mommy! And I’ll look beautiful while dancing in the sky!” she giggled.  
   
Hak sighed and smacked his hand against his forehead. “… Dear god it’s like seeing a mini version of the princess sometimes… With your sass.”  
   
Jae-ha laughed at that one. “ _Well she is my precious treasure after all…_ ”


	4. Ankokuryuu Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hak gives Lina some sparring lessons but doesn't realize her dragon leg is getting stronger and gets a bit cocky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zenoobsessed asked:  
> Rz! Can you write me a piece where Lina and Hak are play fighting and Lina accidentally hurts Hak because is her growing strength?
> 
> You’ve got it Mal! Lina is 12 here and this is part of the Road AU which took place during the Four Dragon’s Week prompts

“Ura you need to work more on your focus.” Hak scolded his son a bit after their sparing match. “Now go help your mother with Fuu and the twins.” He pushed the eleven-year-old boy along. The Thunder Beast smiled at the twelve-year-old green and redheaded Ryokuryuu that had been watching. “Want a quick round Lina? You’ve been meaning to practice your sword skills a bit more.” He picked up one of the wooden practice swords he often used to spar with Yona and tossed it to the girl. “You can even try to get me with your kicks this time.”  
   
“… Are you sure Uncle Dark Dragon?” Lina twisted her mouth. “I mean daddy did warn me not to kick you with my dragon leg, it’s been getting stronger lately.” She sighed as also her father was growing weaker as a result.  
   
“Please, I’ve take a blow from his leg before, he tried to warn me the same thing.” Hak waved it off. “We used to play fight all the time when you were little, what’s wrong worried you’re getting weak?” he teased, knowing the little girl took after the princess and was easy to provoke.  
   
Lina puffed up her cheeks. “I’m not weak Uncle Hak! I’m a Dragon Warrior and I need to be able to protect mommy.” She stood up and clutched the practice sword. “Let’s do it!”  
   
Yoon blinked as while preparing lunch noticed Hak and Lina going at it with the practice swords a bit away from the camp. “Hak is training Lina again I see?”  
   
Yona shot her head up. “While I would prefer Lina not have to fight while we’re traveling it hasn’t hurt for her to pick up skills along the way.” She sighed. “I just hope Hak doesn’t get in over her head.” She then shoved a hand on Jae-ha’s shoulder as he tried to get up. “Don’t even think about it, husband.” She snapped. “You barely can stand today.”  
   
Jae-ha frowned at that, he hated being grounded but it was true, some days he couldn’t even get up without help lately as he sat there, holding his two-year-old son Hawke in his lap. “Yeah but Hak shrugged off my warning the other day about Lina’s dragon leg, she’s at the age I was when….” He bit his lip. “… When I gained full access to my leg and could shatter chains with it. Hak doesn’t know what he’s getting into.”  
   
“Lina won’t hurt him, or at least mean to. Besides if they’re just using swords, she shouldn’t use her leg.” Kija shrugged, working on the tent with Shin-ah and Zeno. “She’s been practicing with controlling her strength lately Jae-ha, after all she got her leg to grow the other day just like my arm, it was amazing.” He said with a look of admiration.  
   
“Miss Ryokuryuu is so proud of her dragon leg! She won’t hurt the mister or at least mean to.” Zeno added.  
   
“Father when can I get lessons from Uncle Hak like Lina does?” six-year-old Gigan tugged on Jae-ha’s sleeve.  
   
“Awww what’s wrong little one? Daddy’s lessons aren’t good enough for you?” Jae-ha laughed, ruffling her raven hair.  
   
“You only let me try with a bow!” Gigan pouted. “I wanna learn the sword like Lina!”  
   
“You have to build up your strength first my dear before you can take up that kind of weapon.” Jae-ha chuckled at her enthusiasm. “Also you’re not touching anything sharp until you’re older, but maybe a practice sword when you’re ready, besides your Uncle Hak is too strong for you.” He sighed as he looked over to see Lina got knocked down.  
   
“Come on Lina, you’re holding back.” Hak scolded her. “You need to focus, also it doesn’t hurt to throw a few kicks in especially with that leg of yours. It could really catch an opponent off guard and turn the tide for you in battle. Come at me again.”  
   
 _“But Uncle Hak…”_ Lina bit her lip, still worried about putting too much strength into her leg.  
   
“Come on, or else the next fight I’m making sure you stay with your siblings.” Hak baited her, as often when they’d come across bandits Lina always wanted to join the fray, especially since Jae-ha lately was not suited for battle at all.  
   
“Ok you asked for it!” Lina huffed, kicking off the ground with her leg and hiding in the trees for a moment, dropping back down with her practice sword that Hak effortlessly blocked.  
   
“Nice try kid, but Droopy Eyes only got me once with that tactic and he’ll never get me again.” Hak chuckled, parring her sword strike as she tried again. Though she struck with such force the wooden sword broke in half. “And now you’re defenseless.” He went in for the final blow, and Lina reacted on instinct.  
   
She lifted her dragon leg and spun on her heel, much like her father and tried to kick out at Hak, which he tried to block by raising his arm but he was suddenly blown right back into a tree with such force it broke and topped down. “ ** _UNCLE HAK!_** ” she cried in shock, worried she really hurt him bad as she rushed to his side. “I’m so sorry!”  
   
“Owwwww what the hell?” Hak groaned, looking at his wounded arm and his eyes widened at the bruise forming from Lina’s kick _. ’What the hell? Has Droopy Eyes been holding back with me all this time? I mean that time he kicked me when I was so ready to kill…’_ his thoughts went back to that time in the Water Tribe when he was on a bloodthirsty rage seeing Soo-won, Jae-ha had kicked him several times with his leg but he didn’t faint nor get blown back so hard. _‘…. That or I’m just getting old.’_ He shook his head, smiling though at the panicking child. “Please Lina, this is nothing.”  
   
“Don’t say that I hurt you!” Lina bawled out crying, hugging around his waist. “I’m sorry Uncle Hak! I should have been more careful!”  
   
“Hey, hey, hey stop crying Lina.” Hak frowned, feeling terrible for getting her so upset because he got cocky. He stroked her pigtails as he tried to calm her. “It’s fine, I’ve gotten a lot worse wounds from this playing around with your Uncle White Snake. Really, I’ll be fine.”  
   
“True he does get hurt a lot, you’d swear he enjoys it as much as your father.” Valerie was suddenly standing besides them, helping pull Lina up to her feet. “Sweetie it’s fine you just didn’t know your own strength, let me take a look ok?” she kissed the Ryokuryuu’s temple as she bent down by her husband.  
   
“I’m not a pervert, Val.” Hak huffed, his cheeks flaring up a bit.  
   
“Oh? I thought you said I’m turning you into one.” Valerie teased, looking over his arm and shaking her head. “It doesn’t seem broken, just sprained maybe. You must not have hit him with your full strength.”  
   
“… I didn’t want to hurt him…” Lina whimpered, rubbing her eyes that were still full of tears.  
   
Hak’s jaw nearly dropped. _‘She was **STILL** holding back? Holy hell just how strong was Droopy Eyes’ control when-‘_ he shook his head as he did not want to finish that thought.  
   
“We need to work a bit more on learning that control of your leg, treasure.” Jae-ha was suddenly behind Lina, hugging the girl from behind as he wobbled a bit, using a cane to steady himself.  
   
“ ** _Daddy!_** ” Lina turned within her father’s arms, hugging him tight. “I’m so sorry I didn’t listen to you and I hurt Uncle Hak!” she sobbed into his robes.  
   
“It’s alright treasure, your uncle didn’t heed my warning either.” Jae-ha smirked, winking at Hak. “You never could faint for me on request either.” He joked, bringing up the very memory on Hak’s mind since when he warned the Thunder Beast, Hak had shrugged it off talking about that time.  
   
“At least somebody’s behaving today.” Valerie remarked, noting that her brother was using his cane for once. “Yona chew you out about how you fell the other day?”  
   
“She profoundly refused to let me come over until I agreed to use it.” Jae-ha snorted a laugh, petting Lina on the head as she still sobbed. “Even had Kija hold me down.”  
   
“Because you’re reckless!” Kija’s voice came from over by the campfire.  
   
Valerie laughed as she wrapped up Hak’s arm. “She’s too good for you brother dear, you never would have agreed to anything I told you to do even if I chained you down.” She then pat Hak’s shoulder. “Now you better rest this arm until it’s better or else you’re going to make Lina cry again, got it husband?” she flicked his nose playfully.  
   
“Yeah yeah…” Hak kissed her cheek as he got up, placing a hand on Lina’s shoulder. “Lina it’s ok. I’ll be fine you heard them. I’m actually really proud of you, you’re getting to be just as cool as your mother.”  
   
“R-really?” Lina sniffed, lifting her face from hiding against her father’s chest.  
   
Jae-ha nodded with a warm smile, petting her hair. “That’s right treasure, keep it up and you’ll be as badass as mommy someday. But as graceful as your daddy in the air, because you’re the most beautiful Ryokuryuu there ever has been.”  
   
“Oh daddy!” Lina blushed, pulling back to hug Hak now. “I’m still sorry I hurt you…” she whimpered.  
   
“Hey should I tell you about the time mommy broke daddy’s nose during spar?” Jae-ha joked to lighten the mood. “She was pregnant with you at the time when-“  
   
“ ** _HUSBAND DON’T YOU DARE BRING THAT UP!_** ” Yona shouted as she was tending to Gigan and Hawke.  
   
“Yeah… She doesn’t need to know what a pervert you are, Droopy Eyes.” Hak remarked.  
   
Lina giggled some more at their exchange. “It’s ok, I know mommy and daddy love each a lot. One day I want what they have together!”  
   
“Mmmmm I’m sure you will when you marry Ura someday.” Valerie mused.  
   
“ ** _AUNTIE!_** ” Lina’s face turned bright red. “S-stop trying to set me up with my cousin! I-It’s not funny!”  
   
“Awww come on treasure, you blush so cutely when he calls your dragon leg cool.” Jae-ha further teased her while snickering, placing both hands on his cane to steady himself.  
   
“Daddy you are not helping!” Lina shouted, her face just as red as the crimson locks in her hair. “I’m going to help Grandma Yoon!” she stomped off towards the rest of the group.  
   
“She’s so cute, she’ll make Ura a fine wife when she’s older.” Valerie chuckled, turning to Hak. “You going to be ok there? I mean it might be a blow to the pride getting your butt kicked by a twelve-year-old.”  
   
“Oh please, that leg of hers is a handicap.” Hak chuckled, shaking his head. “Need help there Droopy Eyes?” he noted that Jae-ha didn’t move yet as the former Ryokuryuu was really clutching onto that cane as if he was struggling with standing but was trying to hide it. Which Jae-ha often did as he never wanted to worry the group about his failing health, especially in front of Lina.  
   
“Awww as much as I’d love it for you to carry me Hak, I’m afraid I must decline with your injury.” Jae-ha teased, turning to try and head back to came but struggled a bit moving until he felt Hak’s uninjured arm around him for support.  
   
“Shut up and stop holding back you idiot.” Hak grumbled, shaking his head. “Or else I will shove that cane up your ass.”  
   
“Mmmm that might be kinky.” Jae-ha mused, then snickered at Hak’s face that screamed he was going to punch the pervert if he kept it up. “You’re so strong brother dear.” He purred instead, leaning his head on the Thunder Beast’s shoulder.  
   
Hak sighed and rolled his eyes. “I’d still ask if it’s too late to get my genes removed, but then again your daughter is too damn cute to have removed from my bloodline. So you get a pass this time.”  
   
Jae-ha chuckled at that. “Well, she is my precious little treasure after all.”  
   
Hak couldn’t help but nod, smiling as they approached their family, Lina sitting by Yona and smiling. _“…. She’s everyone’s treasure.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note for Hak's comment in my AU series Hak is discovered to be Jae-ha's half brother that was given up to Mundok as a baby


End file.
